sdlibrariansfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Content
The Good Art Made Simple for Kids - Lisa Davis DeMattei artmadesimpleforkids@yahoo.com (858)413-6990 Lisa did a bug drawing workshop during SRP 08 that was a big hit with everyone who attended. The kids just loved it and told me they learned a lot about drawing and would continue to practice at home. You know when a program is a success when the participants ask when the next one will be. (Update 1/09: And they ask this after every program with her! Lisa has been to CT about 4 times now.) Lisa is great with the kids, very enthusiastic, and was a lot of fun. She also conducts other drawing classes like manga, which she developed out of a need to connect with teens. She just moved to the area, and I highly recommend trying her out if you're looking for a good fresh face for an art workshop. (Erwin) Asia Bur-Min (crafts, comic artist, crochet)http://www.toshwerks.comhttp://www.etsy.com/shop.php?user_id=5130414 microwaveblender@yahoo.com (619) 472-8329 Asia is an extremely talented and creative craft enthusiast. She has been a fixture at San Diego Comic-Con (and other conventions such as A.P.E.) for years selling homemade comic books, t-shirts, bags, stuffed animals, and more. Asia led some well-received craft programs at the Mission Valley Library which have included Valentine's crafts, Winter crafts, and a make-your-own-book program. Being a mother of two children, she is patient with kids and knows how to communicate with them on their level. For the programs she led at Mission Valley Library, we asked her what craft supplies she needed and bought them ahead of time, but Asia also has the ability to whip up a superb craft progarms with materials you probably already on-hand at your library! Billy Martinez (comic artist)http://www.nekopresscomics.com/index.shtml Mr. Martinez is very popular among San Diego libraries. The La Mesa based artist is CEO of Neko Press Comics and is a fixture at Comic Con and the comic art industry. He is a prolific comic artist who also teaches art classes and performs live art shows regularly. Despite his hectic schedule he always squeezes in time for his library workshops, which are very much appreciated. These workshops are really cool & inspirational -- he teaches some basic drawing skills and then has a discussion among his participants about their artistic aspirations & goals. He's really great at talking to kids about art, the comic industry, the rewards of a good work ethic, juggling one's personal & professional life, and staying positive in one's approach. Genuine, charismatic, & accessible, Billy is a treasure for libraries and the San Diego community. Craig Stone (magician)http://www.craig.stone.org/ CRAIG HAS MOVED OUT OF STATE AND WILL ONLY BE AVAILABLE TO PERFORM FOR SAN DIEGO LIBRARIES FROM JULY 20, 2009 THROUGH SATURDAY, AUGUST 8, 2009 (FOR SRP). Craig is very well known to the San Diego library community and his popularity speaks volumes about his work. Highly likable, very funny, and his magic tricks are cool. Kids, parents, & teachers love him and his shows are always top-notch. He also has a strong reputation for being dependable so you'll never worry about whether he'll be at your venue on time or whether he'll be a no-show. An even bigger plus is that his low fees means you're getting a big bang for your buck. But my favorite thing about him is how he heavily emphasizes reading in his shows (the magic phrase he has his audiences say is "Reading is fun!"), and how at the end of each show he makes sure to promote the library and the great things we offer. Now that's good magic! NOTE: Craig prefers to perform to an audience that is sitting on the floor. He feels he gives a much better show that way. Fun & Discovery with Bubbles (bubbles) http://www.funanddiscovery.com/ourbubbleshow.html I was having difficulty finding an available performer from the Serra list for a particular day, so I began to look at some local parent magazines. I came across an ad for Fun and Discovery.com and decided to look into them. They do a variety of different types of performances, ranging from bubbles to karaoke. I went with the Bubble show and the kids really enjoyed it. Trish had a good connection with the group and amazed them with her bubble skills. Pricing does vary depending on venue and performance style requested, so I would suggest you contact them for more info. (Brenda, Mission Valley) Garit Imhoff Garit did a bug musical with original songs and music, and the kids made bug hats and performed with him. It was very fun! He is not on the performer list yet, but I plan to add him. Here are some other shows he can do: 1. Mask making with paper plates. These can be any genre depending on the theme that is wanted with a small " performance" of a scene. 2. Shadow puppet construction for Aesop Fables. The "shadow puppets" are animals using file folder paper and I provide the shadow screen for a performance. 3. African stories with the Zimbabwean Mbira ( thumb piano) including a sing along of traditional and contemporary songs. 4. "A Bridge to the Sun", is a shadow play that I perform of an Aztec story. I also give an in context back-round explanation. You can contact him at:garit@cox.net (Leslie, RP) Georgette Baker (storyteller, musician) She's quite an accomplished children's performer and has appeared on many TV shows. Very energetic and fun. My one complaint is that she appeared to not see that 90% of my kids are from Spanish-speaking families, yet she continued to teach kids basic Spanish words in her Jungle Bugs show. Could've been more observant. (Erwin, City Heights) Greg Miller - Colonial Lifehttp://colonialeducators.com/ A big treat awaits kids who might be thinking that learning about colonial life can only be boring. Greg Miller takes a potentially dry topic and makes it into one of the more fascinating learning experiences you can get. Greg does this using a highly personable style and a great flair for storytelling and description. Taking on the persona of the fictional "Captain Marston," he relates every aspect of what life was like for children in the colonial era to the lives of the kids in the audience. Adults will also learn quite a bit! We had 3rd and 5th grade classes in the audience, but Mr. Miller effortlessly managed to keep the kids riveted despite their somewhat disparate learning levels. (Erwin, City Heights) *Update: Greg was back again for us (11/13/08) and was so good that he spent almost an hour for his performance, as the audience made up of entirely 5th grade classes was simply enthralled by his demonstrations of life in colonial times. There was a great Q & A session afterwards, and you can tell the students learned a lot because their questions were really good and insightful. The kids (and their teachers) enjoyed him tremendously. By far, his is the most "educational" of programs, although it is very much for grades 3 and higher. Highly recommended!! Hullabaloo (singer/songwriter)http://www.hullabalooband.com/ Steve of Hullabaloo is great with the 0-5 age group! I also bought his CDs to use in my baby/toddler story time. I highly recommend him. (Leslie, Rancho Penasquitos Library) Steve did our End of Summer Reading Program in 2007 and was awesome! We had a very wide range of ages in the audience and he managed to entertain them all. He's definitely an instant hire for my SRP '08 performers lineup. (Erwin, City Heights) If you need a program for toddlers and preschool-age children then Hullabaloo is a perfect choice. Parents love this program too. Steve Denyes used to be a teacher and is skilled in working with this age group. Thumbs up for Steve Denyes - Hullabaloo. (Lynne, Point Loma) Josiah the Storyteller (singer/songwriter/musician/dancer/stroyteller) Also see updated review in Bad category below As of Feb 2008, Josiah was still the only one on the Serra performers list who had an African American history component in his repertoire. That is simply an outrage. At any rate, Josiah was up to the task of presenting to my kids the important figures in African American history, as well as the core African values that have given the community such strength and perseverence to surivive and prosper. Using music and audience participation, the multi-talented Josiah left an indelible impression with at least a few of the kids who afterwards walked up to him to say how amazing he was! My only criticisms are that he could have shortened the program some and it could have been a little more cohesive. But then again, wrapping up the African American experience into a one hour children's program is nothing short of impossible. So much important history and meaning, so short of time. Perhaps Josiah could have focused on one or two important African Americans, but I don't blame him for celebrating as many as he did. Definitely a work in progress, but also definitely full of possibilities. I can't wait to see what he comes up with when I hire him again next year. Kruisin Kritters Animal Show This program was a success at RP. The animals were interesting, and the owner of the company really involved the audience. I think everyone learned a lot. (Leslie, RP) Kunama Mtendaji (storyteller/musician)http://kunamamtendaji.com/index.html Mr. Mtendaji is only here for a quick weeklong tour of some of the libraries & schools in San Diego (he hails from the Midwest), but you'll wish he would visit on a more regular basis. His Black History Month performance was sensational. Charismatic, energetic, fun, and engaging, Kunama knocked out the 120+ kids in the audience. He was so well-liked that they uttered a collective groan when he said the show was over. Using just a drum and his unique style of storytelling he deftly interwove African tales with important African American figures. The requisite audience dance participation was equally exciting & memorable. For those who missed out on signing Mr. Mtendaji up, I feel bad for you! (Erwin, CT) The Lovebug Band (Jean Stewart) This group really epitomizes what we are looking for in a library performance: fun, involving the audience, affordable, good length of time, and promoting literacy! I think this was our best program this summer. The audience really enjoyed it too. (Leslie, RP) Jean's the former head of the Central Library Children's Room and was part of SDPL for a long while, so she's not only well aware of what libraries seek in a good performer but she also is quite familiar with the libraries & communities in San Diego. You can pretty much trust in Jean & Mike for a great show. Don't hesitate to book them! (Erwin) Mad Sciencehttp://www.madscience.org/locations/sandiego/ Truly the only group in San Diego who does the kind of highly entertaining science show they do, Mad Science is a staple of both libraries and schools. Using a minimum of props, the Mad Scientists put on a perennially good performance that explains scientific principles all the while delighting their young audiences with some very cool and very funny demonstrations. Their fees are very reasonable and they're very dependable. You can't go wrong with a booking of Mad Science. I booked a Mad Science workshop for SRP 08 and it was fantastic. (I usually get them for the larger programs -- this was the first small-scale hands-on program I've had with them). They're just so good at successfully putting together science education and fun into their programs. For mine they did a very entertaining bug workshop and the kids got to take home bug observation boxes. Pacific Animal Productions Another great animal show. The audience was very involved, from wearing the millipedes as bracelets to holding tarantulas. (Leslie) Panchita Acevedo (storyteller/singer Ms. Acevedo, with Patti Christensen of the Patchwork Players, performed a tribute to Cesar Chavez to a packed house. The daughter of migrant workers, Panchita was priveleged to hear a very inspirational Cesar Chavez speech, and so his commemoration holds special meaning for her. She had also just finished recovering from a nasty cold but she still managed to make her bilingual storytelling performance with Patii a vibrant and fun experience. She even sang a lovely a capella version of De Colores. She & Patti were simply wonderful in this very sweet and moving celebration. Patchwork Players (storytellers)http://www.patchworkplayers.com/index.htm After the October 2007 fires none of the scheduled classes (140 kids) came to the City Heights Library Halloween performance from Patchwork Players, James K. Nelson-Lucas and Patti Christensen. James and Patti were gracious enough to perform their scary stories anyway to the 7 preschoolers who did manage come to the event, and they made the most out of it. It was only 7 kids, but they performed as if 500 were there, giving it their all in a fun & funny performance. They made what was a very disappointing turnout in the wake of the terrible events of October into a memorable & fun time regardless. Great people, great work ethic, great performers! (Erwin, CT) Sparkles the Clown (magic, bubbles) Sparkles is great for toddlers and preschool-age children. She has an excellent rapport with the little ones and her show is perfect. If you need a program in place of story time then Sparkles is an excellent choice. (Lynne, Point Loma) Yes, she's a clown, and I've had teachers give me a funny look about signing their class up for a clown. But far from the expected clown antics, Sparkles does not resort to pratfalls and excessive goofy slapstick. Instead she engages in a set of charming acts, including some light magic, a funny flea circus, and her big audience pleaser: bubbles!! She does get a little goofy, but it's very funny and low-key stuff. I had pre-K kids all the way up to 4th grade in my audience, and she had every single boy and girl in rapt attention. (Erwin, City Heights) Swazzle Puppetshttp://swazzle.com/ They need almost an hour to set up and break down, but they put on a phenomenal puppet show. The "Space Bugs: Alpha" show is very entertaining, full of great music & sound effects, and the puppetry expertise is quite something to watch. Afterwards, they show the audience how the puppets work and all the behind-the-scenes stuff that goes on. Cool! I would caution that this particular show is for older kids (4th grade - up) because a lot of the humor & plot appeared to go over my 1st-2nd graders' heads. (Erwin, City Heights) Tony Daniels (magician) http://www.themagicoftonydaniels.com There's a good reason Tony is a cherished regular performer in the LA Public Library system. He's what Craig Stone is to San Diego: a fun and reliable magic act who enthusiastically promotes reading in his performances. Tony is super high-energy, very funny, and is fairly innovative. He does a final act levitation trick that's really cool. Pricier than Craig, but worth every penny. Since he drives from LA, he'll only be coming to San Diego if it's a block-booking type of deal. Wild Wonders (animals)http://www.wildwonders.org/index2.htm Animal shows are a big draw, so any time you book one you'll get good results. Wild Wonders is an established group of very professional and very charismatic presenters who do a great job of showing and talking about their animals. They also have a great rapport with children and know how to instantly connect with them. You can go their website and see the different types of animal groupings they're currently offering, so you can pick and choose what kind of show you'd like. They're a bit pricey, but if your budget can allow for a little extra, I'd book them right away. *(I had an issue with them this year- I sent the request form and never heard back, until 2 days before the performance I had requested! Of course I had already booked someone else. I would be careful of using the online request form with them-Leslie) Yoga Vista Studiohttp://www.yogavista.net/ Yoga Vista Studio offers a "Baby and Me Yoga" class that is really awesome. Our parents really like it here at Rancho Penasquitos. 7/29/08-update- We decided to change the format to Family Yoga one Saturday a month, and we have even more people coming. I highly recommend instructor Kathleen with Yoga Vista. Here are some other classes they can offer: INTRODUCTION TO YOGA: Perfect for beginners or continuing students who want to learn proper alignment in postures and develop awareness of the breath. Yoga basics are taught to establish a foundation of safety in your practice. ALL LEVELS/GENTLE: An ideal class for all ages who enjoy a gentler, slower class. Suitable for students with special needs and experienced students who happen to like the pace. Use of a chair is optional. ALL LEVELS/ACTIVE: A well-rounded Hatha style class promoting mind-body awareness through asanas (postures), pranayama (focused breathing), and deep relaxation. Teacher will offer modifications for a supportive and inspiring class. INTERMEDIATE/ACTIVE: A challenging yoga class that builds heat, endurance, flexibility, and strength. Energize the body and uplift your spirit in this dynamic Yoga practice. ASHTANGA IMPROV: A vigorous vinyasa flow class based on the principles of Ashtanga Yoga. Each week challenging poses will be introduced in a safe and invigorating environment. YOGA FOR CANCER RECOVERY: This FREE class is open to all cancer patients and caregivers. The class is gentle and will teach you ways to relax, breathe and meditate. In cooperation with the San Diego Cancer Research Institute. GENTLE RESTORATIVE: The perfect opportunity to relax and rejuvenate. The beginning of class includes gentle movement and stretching, leading to restful poses supported by props such as blankets and bolsters. All are welcome. YOGA FOR A HEALTHY BACK: A therapeutic approach offering healing and prevention of physical injuries and ailments. Learn healthy movements of all the major joints of the body with special attention given to developing a functional and happy spine. This class will bring greater freedom and joy to your practice. All are welcome. CHAIR YOGA: Practiced in a chair, this class is specifically designed for seniors and people with physical challenges. Only $5 per class and held every other Thursday. Check our website for dates. MEDITATION: Held the first Tuesday of each month. This class teaches a variety of meditation philosophies and practices. YOGA for KIDS: Active yoga class geared toward children 5-12 yrs old. Focuses on balance, flexbility, strength and the ability to calm. BABY AND ME: Ideal class for new moms, dad, grandparents. Poses are done with the baby to create strength, balance and focus. Learn strategies on how to calm both your baby and yourself. FAMILY YOGA: Yoga practice focused on storytelling with associated yoga poses. Playful, challenging and soothing in one practice. Bring the whole family! You can contact them at:yogavista@gmail.com (Leslie, RP) The Candy Man—Mark Jacobson The Candy Man presented a chocolate melting and dipping program at our library last year. I marketed this as a YA program and it was one of my best attended programs to date. You can’t go wrong with a program that involves chocolate, and the teens walked away with a box full of chocolate-dipped fruits, pretzels, etc. My only concern: Mark spent the first 15 minutes of the program discussing his life and how he became a candy maker. Librarians might want to encourage him to cut this down to 2-3 minutes, especially for younger audiences, and to discuss only the parts relevant to his candy-making career. The Bad Archie Merwin (musician) The guy's weird, I have to be honest here. And I don't know if it was the small group of kids that came to the program, but he seemed really tentative in his performance, like he was some guy we asked off the street to come & perform. Really odd, considering he's been around. When he got some songs going he was ok, but I wonder about the wisdom of performing Love Potion No. 9 and having the 4th grade kids enact the song. Culture Shock Dance Troupe This is a hard review to write. The actual performance was very good, but I don't think it is worth the money to book them. They were very hard to reach when I was booking them and then confirming, and then the performance was only 30 minutes. We had discussed an hour performance, but I didn't get it in writing. I suggest that if you do book them, request a length of performance to be written into the contract/invoice. They are also very expensive. They normally charge $500, but I did get a discount to $350 because I arranged a multiple library booking. $350 for 30 minutes is a little more than I want to spend. Josiah the Storyteller (singer/songwriter/musician/dancer/stroyteller) Yes, Josiah is in both the Good and Bad categories now. Well, we hired Josiah again for Black History Month in Feb 2009, and while he once again had a lot of content for kids, he went well past the 45 minutes to which I told him to keep his program limited (he went for an hour + 15 mins!). I'm on the fence about whether to book him again next year. One thing I've noticed is that he can be a little too persistent about scheduling his programs and he kept asking about his payment. A bit too much maintenance. I know it's currently a tough market for performers these days, but being borderline pushy doesn't help. - Erwin Spinning Wheel Players (storytellers) While Mindy Donner & Eduardo Garcia have the best intentions at heart, their South of the Border Stories performance left much to be desired. Their one (very long) story was something about a husband & wife & some thieves. The kids were quickly looking around at their feet & up at the ceiling in a true display of disinterest. The only time the kids were attentive was when Mindy & Eduardo passed out instruments for them to play. That was actually quite fun & they could have used a little more of that. They advertised it as a bilingual storytelling, but from what I observed it was almost all English with a few Spanish phrases here & there. Mindy & Eduardo are, however, two very sweet people. I might give them another chance, especially since I hear they do a puppet show! Tom Jensen and Puppets This isn't a totally negative review. The audience really loved the show. One problem was that Tom changed the entire show, (away from the bug theme), and didn't tell me until 2 days before. Of course all of our flyers and publicity had information about the Flea Circus. And he told me when he arrived that he hadn't done the flea show all summer. The other problem was that the show was only 25 minutes long. Again, I really wish I had asked him to write that into the contract/invoice. I think $200 is pretty steep for a 25 minute show. *I have to agree that his 1/2 hour show seems a bit short, even though it was a quality program. He told me that he is planning a big Dia de los Muertos puppet show for 2009, so keep on the lookout for that. (Erwin) The Ugly David Skale (magician) Mr. Skale performed his magic show for a packed house of about 120 kids, grades 2-4. While Mr. Skale is great at making the kids laugh with his self-deprecating magic routine, he made a few eyebrow-raising gender jokes. For example, he kept jokingly confusing the genders of his participants ("You're a weird looking girl" to one of the boys). At one point he pronounced as "man and wife" a girl and boy participant. Perhaps the most offensive "joke" was when he asked one of the 3rd grade girls if she was married and that she could find some cute boys outside to marry for a couple of dollars & that the ugly ones were $1 to marry. (Craig Stone makes a joke about kids marrying as well, but his is brief and harmless. David Skale seemed unable to let the gender & marriage jokes go.) MIA These are some performers that I contacted about Summer programming in early January (before the Summer Reading workshop), and who never replied (so I would think twice about booking them): Mariachi Juvenil de Mexico (Yeah, this one never replied to me either. Erwin/CT) Music with Children Heali'i's Polynesian Revue Mary Dolan Joe Mystic (I sent him e-mail & phone messages. No reply. Adolfo/SM-TS)